


Here We Are

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Viktor and Phantom go for a ride in the Forgotten Fields and reflect on their friendship and lives.





	Here We Are

Warm sunlight bathed Jorvik Stables and Jarleheim, making it a perfect day for the riding students to train. The girls (some boys too) in particular seemed to linger in the stalls, taking longer than usual in taking their horses out. It wasn’t a mystery as to why they were doing this, Viktor was working in the stables after all.

The young man was wearing a cobalt blue shirt (that hugged his shape quite nicely), black riding pants and black riding boots. He was currently cleaning out his horses’ stalls, except for Phantom’s since his was cleaned yesterday. Viktor was aware of the girls lingering in the stalls, and it was irritating him since he wanted to talk to Phantom. The two of them gave each other knowing looks, but Phantom seemed to be a little more amused at his rider’s frustration.

When he was finally done, the girls were out of the stalls and out training; leaving Viktor and Phantom alone with all of the other horses. “I thought they’d never leave.” Viktor sighed in relief as he leaned against the shovel.

“Maybe you should move stables to a less populated area.” Phantom suggested with a flick of his ear.

Viktor closed the clean stall and walked over to Phantom’s stall. “We know that wherever I go, those girls are very likely to follow. And we’re fine right here.” He leaned forward against the stall door.

Phantom nickered and nuzzled his rider’s head. “Yeah, I am aware of that. It was just a suggestion, you little shit.”

“Thank you for your wise words, oh noble steed.” Viktor chuckled, rubbing his hand on Phantom’s neck.

“Keep talking like that, and I might just buck you off one day.” Phantom narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Don’t say things like that when I was thinking of taking you out for a ride.”

“Really?”

“Yes, goof. Now shut up, and let me tack you up.”

Phantom shut his mouth and watched as Viktor disappeared into the tack room, coming back out with his tack. Today they were going blue. Viktor tacked him up in his stall and lead him out of the stable by the reins. The light bay gelding looked splendid and healthy in the sunlight, his coat sleek and shiny. For a 17 year old horse, he was in phenomenal health and strength. It could possibly have something to do with him being a Star Breed.

Viktor mounted Phantom with ease despite the gelding’s height, and it caught the attention of several of the girls who were outside brushing their horses. He gave them a wave and put on his helmet, then set off for the arena.

They did a few warm-up laps around the arena, going over the short fences that Phantom had no problem jumping over, but still rejected a few of them. After the warm-up laps, they headed off to the Forgotten Fields. It was their favorite place in Jorvik after all. A place where they were perfectly alone, together; in the peace of Jorvik’s nature.

As the trail ended and the Forgotten Fields began, Viktor urged Phantom to a stop. He ran his hand through the gelding’s mane, and patted his neck. He leaned forward, keeping his hand tangled in Phantom’s mane. “Ready?” He asked softly, almost whispered.

Phantom nodded and readied himself as he felt Viktor tighten the reins. He stomped the ground when he felt Viktor sit up on the saddle. On queue, to the smallest signal from his rider, Phantom took off into the Forgotten Fields, tearing through grass and flowers. They could see the Silverglade Manor to their right, and a little farther down the path was the Riding Arena.

The wind buffeted both of their faces, but they both felt free at that moment. Whatever worry they had from the Druids or personal matters, those were gone. The only thing that existed was this moment, feeling each other’s heartbeats quicken at the thrill of the run. It was liberating, really. Viktor could feel the pressure leave his shoulders in a hurry, not being able to keep up with Phantom’s long strides.

Phantom ran up the hill near Unfortunate Dew’s farm, and reared when he reached the top. He felt Viktor cling onto him, hugging his neck and laughing. When the gelding came back down, Viktor was still hugging his neck, hands both tangled on the ebony black mane of his horse. There was a moment of silence like this, where they simply enjoyed each other’s touch and warmth. They’d spent too long without going on a ride together, so this moment was cherished dearly in silence.

“I’m sorry for not taking you out more often.” Viktor finally broke the silence.

Phantom shook his head and craned his head back to nip at Viktor’s arm. “It’s fine, I understand that you’re busy with training and competitions. I’m a retired horse after all.”

Viktor pulled back from the embrace and ruffled his mane. “We’ve come a long way from Moorland… Haven’t we?”

“And here we are… Ready to take anything on.” Phantom puffed out his chest and lifted his neck high. “Garnok can bring it on!”

Viktor chuckled at his soulsteed’s antics, but those words filled him with confidence that he didn’t speak. He didn’t have to, Phantom could feel it. 

It was true. The two of them together could do anything, having defeated odds before. The world could bring whatever it wanted.

Viktor decided to head down to the shore near the primeval tree, and Phantom carried them down to the sandy shore where the salt water lapped at the sand and rocks. Once there, Viktor unmounted and took off Phantom's tack before taking off his boots, rolling in his jeans up to his knees and running to the water.

Phantom stayed on the grass by his tack, happily grazing away as he watched his rider run around and enjoy the warm sun and cool water. He thought back to the depressed, but strong boy that came to him that fateful day in Moorland. To the destruction Alonso had left in his life, and to the constant heartache after that, and how Viktor rebuilt himself stronger after going through literal hell in Pandoria. How he had been there with Viktor in his most vulnerable times, and how Viktor had been there for his.

Viktor turned his gaze from the ocean to Phantom, sensing his horse's sobering thoughts. He sat up straighter in the sand and tilted his head. “What's up buddy?”

Phantom nickered and walked over, letting his head settle between Viktor's outstretched hands. “Just thinking about us… my life would've been drastically different if you hadn't come along.”

Viktor felt a pang in his heart, and that tell-tale lump formed in his throat. It wasn't sadness. It was understanding. “I'm sure I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you, Phantom.” He said softly, resting his forehead against the gelding's snout and closing his eyes.

Phantom closed his eyes as well, letting the moment simmer in silence. They both knew how the other felt, it wasn't difficult thanks to their link as Star Breed and rider. But for some reason, theirs was special. At least according to Evergray.

Viktor pulled away to wipe away a tear, and Phantom whickered gently, nipping at his cheek. The boy laughed softly and stood up, still holding Phantom's face. They made eye contact, then Viktor wrapped his arms around Phantom's neck in a tight embrace.

“I love you, Phantom…”

Phantom smiled to himself and let his neck drop to try and return the embrace. “I love you too, Viktor…”

After a while of tears and heartfelt conversation, they went on their way back to Jorvik Stables. Their bond now stronger than before, if that was even possible. Evergray always said that there was no such thing as getting too close to your soulsteed, and maybe he was right. Viktor and Phantom seemed to become closer with every passing day, and especially on days like this.

The bond between rider and horse was truly the strongest magic of all in Jorvik. And neither of them out have it any other way.


End file.
